


Кошачья природа

by Enco_de_Krev



Series: Миди R - NC21 OE North and South 2020 [1]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Animal Instincts, Barbed Penis, Cat Ears, Cat Tails, Cat/Human Hybrids, Consent isn't explicitly mentioned, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Furry, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of Future Mpreg, Out of Character, PWP, Romance, Scents & Smells, alpha Richard Oakdell, omega Roque Alva
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev
Summary: Что случается, когда внутреннего зверя наконец отпускают.
Relationships: Richard Oakdell/Roque Alva
Series: Миди R - NC21 OE North and South 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912498
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Кошачья природа

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Кошачья история](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151805) by [Enco_de_Krev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev). 



> AU, OOC, фурри, альтернативная анатомия (кошачьи уши и хвосты, член с шипами), разница в возрасте, запахи, мастурбация, течка, укусы, неявно прописанное согласие, упоминается мпрег. Автор не претендует на глубокие смыслы, а просто развлекается.  
> Благодарю за вычитку Melissakora  
> Написано на Фандомную битву 2020 для команды ОЭ-североюг

Дик проснулся от того, что его затылок сверлили недобрым взглядом. Опять... Опять. 

Он поморщился, вдохнул полной грудью запахи: полынная горечь от простыней накладывалась на сладость акации под окном, к ним примешивались едва заметная нотка воска, лакированного дерева, винный дух из пустого кубка. И, конечно же, подавлял их все, собирая в единый букет, аромат самого хозяина спальни. Им пропиталась одежда в гардеробной, шляпы, платки и перчатки, туфли без задников, костяной гребень, которым он каждое утро расчесывал смоляные волосы, и ленты, которыми их перевязывал, обивка кресла, гриф гитары, шкура черного льва у камина... Иногда Дику хотелось разбросать по полу вещи Алвы и покататься в них, как четвероногие братья катаются в зарослях кошачьей мяты. 

Он улыбнулся, вообразив себе эту картину, но напряжение в воздухе сгустилось, и под сердцем медленно разлилось тоскливое предчувствие неприятностей. Отлично начался день. Хоть из постели не вылезай. Вот бы натянуть на голову покрывало и притвориться, что его здесь нет. Но подобает ли Окделлу прятаться от грозы, пока даже гром не грянул? 

— Доброе утро, монсеньор, — Дик приподнялся с подушек, сонно потер глаза. 

Рокэ Алва сидел у кроватного столбика, закинув ногу на ногу. Мрачный, как туча, злой, как сотня закатных тварей, наверняка с полным ртом яда, он только и поджидал, что Дик в чем-то оплошает. Угольный хвост нервно постукивал по перине. 

Взаимно пожелать доброго утра Алва не соизволил. 

— Жду вас на тренировочном дворе, — он встал и удалился, печатая шаг. Хвост раскачивался из стороны в сторону — будто был тоже чем-то недоволен. 

— Да, монсеньор, — ответил Дик захлопнувшейся двери. 

Уже месяц они делили ложе, впрочем, не в том смысле, какой первым приходит на ум. Они спали рядом, чтобы привыкнуть друг к другу — чтобы Алва привык к нему, — но тот, казалось, лишь обнаруживал в Дике все новые и новые недостатки. 

После того раза, когда он, не до конца опомнившись от изнурительного эструса, затащил Дика в свои покои, между ними больше ничего не было. Что за пытка! Что за неопределенность! Ночами Дика преследовали грезы, где он целовал шею Алвы долго, оставляя отметины; утыкался носом в ямку за пушистым угольно-черным ухом и тонул в аромате, которого словами не описать; прикусывал кожу на ключицах, вылизывал его от макушки до пят как фигурку из жженого сахара. В этих снах Алва загнанно дышал, смотрел помутневшими глазами и притягивал Дика между широко раскинутых ног. Но если Дик, пробудившись, перекатывался на другую половину кровати и пытался воплотить сны в явь, слышал раздраженное: «Нет» или: «Отвяжитесь, я сплю, Ричард», а бывало, и обидно получал по уху. Тело ныло от невыплеснутого желания, но Дик подчинялся, стиснув зубы и зажмурившись до искр под веками; отворачивался, сжимал кулаки так, что хрустели суставы. Зверь требовал любой ценой подмять под себя норовистую кошку, но пока человек в нем был сильнее. Надолго ли? 

Случалось и худшее. Иногда он просыпался в поту, с бешено колотящимся сердцем, а на батистовой сорочке расплывалось скользкое пятно семени. Дик старался скрыть свой конфуз: переодевался, ополаскивался над бадьей в купальнях — но утаить от Алвы запах возбуждения было невозможно, и по утрам тот содрогался, закрывал лицо ладонями, будто с трудом перебарывал тошноту. Может, в их единственный раз Дик и оплошал, но не до такой же степени, чтобы проникнуться к нему отвращением? Зачем тогда Алва вообще держит его при себе, если ему противно... противно это все?! 

Дик пнул ни в чем не повинный столик на гнутых ножках. Тот перевернулся, серебряный таз для умывания подпрыгнул, грохнулся об пол, вода окатила деревянную панель с пустыней и львом на голой скале. Разрубленный Змей!.. 

Может, хватит терпеть капризы? Дик смирял гордость, сколько было сил, но он не давал обета самоуничижения, и постепенно выдержка его покидала. Ради чего мучиться? Зачем? Если бы Алва... нет, Рокэ, тот Рокэ, который позволил ему любить себя... если бы он попросил обождать, если бы отослал Дика в Торку, не способный покориться кошачьей натуре, если бы попросту передумал — Дик принял бы этот выбор, хоть зверь внутри него и бесновался бы, не уразумев отказа. Но продолжать жить, как теперь? Ходить по дому, опасаясь бури на пустом месте? От такого взвоет и святой. А ему далеко до их совершенства. 

Дик отлепился от стены, о которую незаметно оперся. Присел, смочил ладони в луже на полу и пригладил волосы. Тренировка. Его ждет тренировка, а подумать о будущем — еще успеется. 

Прежде чем убежать, он дернул за шнур звонка, вызывая слуг — чтобы убрали воду. 

Сад вокруг особняка напоминал уголок знойного юга, который перенес через перевалы Кэналлоа и нивы Эпинэ древний колдун. Вдоль жердей в теплицах вился виноград с зелеными ягодками и усиками, что кислили на языке. Повариха Фелиситас срывала с лоз широкие угловатые листья, вымачивала в пряностях и заворачивала в них мясо с помидором и рисом (это угощение покорило Дика сразу и навсегда). Возле апельсинов, на чьих ветках едва обозначились сморщенные завязи, у него всегда щипало в носу. Жасмин пах свежо и сладостно, манил в путь, словно шкатулка с притираниями, которую обронила на песчаной дорожке бронзоволикая принцесса из Багряных земель. Незрелые плоды на раскидистом абрикосе обещали бархатистую мягкость рукам и рту. А как благоухал лекарский огородик! Бок о бок там росли майоран и базилик, кинза и перечная мята, сельдерей, лимонница, укроп, душистый горошек... Дик обожал бы сад своего монсеньора, читал бы пыльные книги только в беседке, затерянной среди платанов и роз, если бы в самом сердце этого земного Рассвета его не избивали которое утро подряд. 

Он шел, загребая мысками песок. В памяти всплывали любезности, на каковые Алва не скупился во время уроков: 

«Пожалуй, если заменить ваши руки деревянными, разница будет невелика». 

«Не машите шпагой, вы не ветряная мельница». 

«Видал я валуны попроворнее, чем вы, Повелитель Скал». 

«Зная, что вам дано с колыбели, четвертое место в Лаик — настоящий позор». 

По правде, Дик и сам стыдился того, что уступил в экзаменационном бою Эстебану, но старое аббатство все восемь месяцев будто бы по капле вытягивало из него силы, насылало кошмары, а похожие на мышей слуги зыркали блестящими глазками из темноты, отчего шерсть на загривке вздыбливалась, а в горле рождался угрожающий рык. К счастью, Дик умел обуздывать зверя. Сразу вспоминал, что носит на голове не шерсть — а коротко остриженные волосы по моде Людей Чести, да и голосовые связки его совершенно не приспособлены для низких клокочущих нот. Он ощущал, что в стенах Лаик его преследует взгляд, под которым хотелось стать крохотным и неуловимым. Не потомком Лита, а растяпой-человеком, который путается в двух руках и двух ногах. Таким олухом он и притворялся на радость капитану Арамоне. 

Между прочим, Валентин Васспард с Арно Сэ, чьи семьи, подобно Окделлам, происходили от кошачьих божков, тоже не блистали в фехтовальном зале! Это монсеньора не удивляет? 

Дик увидел Алву у ореха, что пах йодистой терпкостью на весь тренировочный дворик. Замедлил шаг, залюбовавшись — лишь так, издали, и дозволялось любоваться им. Силуэт — воплощенные легкость и изящество: крутой изгиб щиколоток, а выше жилистые бедра и ягодицы, чью округлость обрисовывали бриджи. Поверх них свободно лежал хвост. Угольно-черный мех матово отливал на солнце. Рубашку с вышитыми воронами, будто кто-то макнул палец в тушь и понаставил мазков на белом шелке, перехватывал темно-синий кушак, благодаря чему талия Алвы казалась тоньше, а плечи и грудная клетка — шире. Обеими руками он взялся за нижнюю, самую толстую ветку ореха, голову запрокинул... Дик пригляделся и обомлел: лицом Алва походил на человека, который собирается с мужеством, прежде чем подставить под нож армейского коновала правую кисть. Он не сразу заслышал шаги Дика, хотя тот не таился, но когда его сознания достиг скрип песка под подошвами — развернулся на каблуках и мгновенно принял дуэльную стойку. В широко раскрытых глазах отразилось ясное небо. 

Дик обреченно поднял шпагу с защитным колпачком и поклонился, признавая, что готов драться. 

Будь он простецом, нипочем не успевал бы подмечать, как движется Алва. Не понимал бы, что он покачивается, перенося свой вес с одной ноги на другую, и потому бьет слева, а не справа, где его ожидали. Не различал бы отдельных выпадов, когда он налетал, обрушивался, точно морской шквал, и хлестал без жалости сразу со всех сторон, а воздух рябил от мельтешения — и жала-клинка, и узкой кисти, и кружевной манжеты. Впрочем, пусть глаза Дика видели, откуда придет удар, толку от этого было немного: каменно-тяжелое тело не успевало отпрыгнуть, уклониться, выставить защиту. Дик привык драться с людьми! В Надоре он побеждал каждого — и отнюдь не потому, что ему поддавались. Но Алва превосходил его прошлых противников, как сьентифик превосходит выпускников церковной школы. И в бою его вел не обычный азарт, а потусторонняя ярость, какая направляет руку мстителя... Знать бы только, чем Дик ее заслужил. 

Сегодня ему приходилось труднее обычного. Лицо Алвы горело исступлением, когда он заносил шпагу, вскрывал оборону Дика одним точным ударом и гнал его по дворику, как кот — мышь. Он бил клинком плашмя, будто плетью или палкой, оставляя на теле саднящие полосы. Дик бесился, налетал в ответ, но на коже Алвы выступил пот, и его запах, дурманящий разум, стал еще сильнее и выраженнее. Нападать, когда жаждешь совсем другого, мнилось вселенской глупостью, но Дик перебарывал себя — зверь внутри него просто хотел выбить из рук Алвы злую железку, а потом уж схватить и притиснуть к себе, ворваться в его рот, дернуть за волосы, чтобы оголилась нежная шея... 

Он отвлекся, в красках представив себе этот миг, и кара не заставила себя ждать — шпага Алвы отрезвляюще шлепнула его пониже спины. 

Ну что за демон!

***

Купальни встретили Дика запахом сырости. Он распахнул окно, впуская под своды из серо-розового камня воркование голубей, скинул пропотевшие тряпки и окатил себя из ведра чуть теплой водой. Охнул, зажмурился от ожегшего тело озноба. Плечи и грудь покрыли мурашки, но кровь в жилах побежала быстрее — после долгой тренировки остудиться было в самый раз. Теперь бы еще перекусить...

Он взял мочалку, зачерпнул порошок мыльного корня и принялся тереть себя, невольно подмечая расцветившие тело следы. Свежие синяки наливались на предплечье и левом бедре — последний наискось пересекал старый, пожелтевший. Кожу на локте Дик содрал вчера, оступившись от подлой подсечки. Справа на ребрах багровел кровоподтек — помнится, тогда от удара у него вышибло дух, но кости остались целы, а значит, ничего страшного. Заживало на нем быстро, Дик сказал бы: «Как на собаке», если бы не вел род от кошачьего бога, но Рокэ Алва, похоже, задался целью узнать пределы его выносливости. Впрочем, по голове и животу он никогда не бил, и это обнадеживало: как бы там ни было, но увечить или умертвлять Дика точно не собирались. 

Пальцы покрывали ссадины — свежие и затянутые корочкой. Запястье ныло. Да что там — ныла вся рука, которой Дик держал шпагу, и даже мышцы возле правой лопатки. Сегодня его обезоружили с дюжину раз, а сколько нанесли обидных уколов — не счесть вовсе. Создатель... а что, если Алва уступит на ложе, лишь когда Дик превзойдет его в фехтовальном искусстве? То есть — никогда?! 

Застонав от досады, Дик прикрыл глаза. Перед мысленным взглядом тут же ожила фантазия, которую так грубо прервали на тренировке. Мочалка шлепнулась в воду, но его это уже не волновало. 

...Вот шпага, выбитая из кисти Алвы, ловит на острие солнечный луч, описывает дугу под ветвями ореха и с лязгом падает на противоположной стороне дворика. Вот Алва озадаченно смаргивает (этот миг длится и длится, пока его загнутые ресницы мучительно медленно ложатся на скулы и вновь поднимаются). Вот Дик не дает ему опомниться: сграбастывает в охапку, приятно горячего, приятно тяжелого; отрывает от земли и крепко притискивает к себе — чтобы как следует прочувствовал его желание; рычит прямо в лицо и грубо целует — пусть-ка подберет колкость по случаю, если в голове после такого удержится хоть одна мысль!.. 

Дик шумно втянул воздух и скользнул ладонью по животу вниз. Дремлющее до поры возбуждение вспыхнуло — глубоко внутри и словно бы прямо под кожей. Жар сгустился в паху, неправильный, муторный. Ничем не подкрепленная реакция плоти. Дик знал: пойдя у нее на поводу, не почувствует настоящего облегчения, но все равно обхватил ладонью член, задвигал рукой быстро и резко. Под зажмуренными веками проносились картины, где Алва вцеплялся ему в плечи, обвивал ногами вокруг пояса и терся совершенно непристойно, а его пушистый хвост невесомо касался бедер. О, как же он был хорош, когда усмехался, обнажая ровные белые зубы! Когда вскидывал острый подбородок, чтобы посмотреть из-под ресниц. Хорош... Хорош, абсолютно невыносим и ровно в той же степени недоступен. Дик дернул рукой в последний раз, выгнул шею и оскалился, вонзая клыки в воздух. 

Он ополоснулся, смыл улики своего преступления в сток, который вел к бассейну, откуда брали воду для поливки сада. Рухнул на лавку, опустошенный. Упер локти в колени. 

Пора признать поражение. Алва не хочет его. Может, он оплошал в первый раз, может, Алва считает ниже своего достоинства связываться с юношей его лет, а что было — минутная блажь. Горло сдавило, но Дик нахмурился и запретил себе раскисать. Он — герцог Окделл и Повелитель Скал, он сможет найти свое счастье с благородной девицей и продолжит род, когда придет срок, а Алва... Алва навсегда останется лишь ярким воспоминанием, мечтой о несбыточном, как циркачка из пестрой кибитки — для парня, которому суждено пахать и сеять рожь до могилы. 

Отклик зверя заставил Дика вскочить с лавки и сжать кулаки. Он выбросил ногу вперед, чиркнув пяткой по мозаике со змеей. В кровь впрыснулась бодрящая злость. Как это — Алва достанется не ему?! Чудесный запах, которого словами не описать, будет вдыхать другой? Другой будет обнимать его, ощущать по ночам рядом с собой это блаженное тепло, оберегать сон Алвы, любоваться им, расслабленным и беззащитным, дарить ему ласки?.. Дик заозирался, готовый накинуться на любого, кто посмеет оспорить его право, но купальня была пуста. Никогда. Никогда он не подпустит соперника к своей паре, которую не отметил только по недоразумению. Лучше смерть, чем видеть, знать, что... 

От внезапного озарения он выпустил из легких весь воздух. А что, если Алва именно этого и ждет? Разумеется, не смерти. Поединка за него с другим потомком кошачьего бога? 

Вспомнилась недавняя поездка за город, на смотр новобранцев. 

Генерал Лэкдеми, высокий, улыбчивый и статный, точно сам Астрап, любезничал с Алвой напропалую. Пододвигал отчеты, подавал перо, подливал янтарного южного вина и будто бы невзначай касался унизанных сапфировыми перстнями пальцев, которые выглядывали из пены кружев. Было видно: он охотно решился бы и на большее, дай только знак, но Алва выдерживал этот штурм с ледяным достоинством, как, впрочем, и ночные поползновения своего оруженосца. 

Дик буравил неприязненным взглядом генерала, чьи ноздри хищно подрагивали, а из-под верхней губы все чаще показывались сахарно-белые клыки. Перечислял в уме сорок казней уэртских. От кого, от кого, но от брата Арно он совершенно не ждал такого предательства! Хотя почему? Природа ведь у них одна. И желания одни. А Алва и виду не подает, на чьей стороне его симпатии. 

Под вечер они сцепились из-за ерунды. Предлог ссоры забылся, но память Дика сохранила, как он стоял, упершись ладонями в спинку стула, и кричал на генерала Лэкдеми, хоть ему было и не по чину дерзить столь высокопоставленному офицеру. Генерал тоже поднялся, расправил плечи и выпрямился во весь свой немалый рост. Черные глаза, в которых закатными огоньками отражалось пламя свечей, опасно сощурились. Он навис над Диком, чтобы осадить единственной хлесткой фразой, но посмотрел на невозмутимого Алву, на Дика и снова на Алву, и его лицо осветило лукавство, а на губах возникла понимающая ухмылка. Он сообщил, что должен проверить караулы, и оставил их наедине. 

Дик чувствовал себя победителем в драке. Повернулся к монсеньору, ожидая похвалы, на худой конец — малейшего жеста одобрения (но если здраво посудить — за что?), а тот все листал отчеты, лишь его остроконечные уши дернулись раз и затем — другой. Алве была безразлична их грызня. Может, он привык, что рядом вспыхивают склоки? Может, потому и не любит посещать дворец? Вдруг, стоит Алве войти в зал Высокого совета, и флегматичные до той поры капитан Савиньяк, простой гвардеец Давенпорт, маршал Рокслей, экстерриор Рафиано и супрем Придд (хотя не про всех Дик знал наверняка, что они — как он) начинают поглядывать друг на друга с неприкрытой враждебностью. А едва получают слово — принимаются разделывать соперников под орех. 

Что за нелепица. Что за умора. Как, должно быть, Алве скучно жить, если он видит вокруг себя опьяненных запахом дураков. К счастью, достойных дворян, в чьем роду кошачья натура заснула много поколений назад, тоже хватало. Взять, к примеру, маршала фок Варзов... 

Понравилось ли Алве, что Дик чуть не вцепился в глотку генералу Лэкдеми из-за него? Кто знает. Той ночью он был по-прежнему холоден и неприступен, а Дик лежал на соседней подушке, слушал тихое дыхание и мысленно повторял: «Мой, мой, все равно — мой». Слабое утешение... Алва не подпускал к себе никого из кошачьих детей, кроме Дика, и это омывало теплой водой израненную гордость. Но, закатные твари, как же выматывало жить рядом с ним и довольствоваться бесплотными мечтами, когда естество требует большего. Жестоко и бесчеловечно Алве измываться над тем, кто уже у его ног! Все равно что подманить бедняка ароматом жареной оленины, а потом отнять тарелку прямо из рук. Сколько Дик будет позволять так с собой обращаться? 

Тени сместились, солнце бросило на воду в бадье золотой кругляшок, отблеск которого заставил Дика сощуриться. Свет и кружево виноградных листьев разрисовали спину мозаичной змеи, и при легчайшем дуновении ветерка чудилось, что узор шевелится, а она сама угрожающе перетекает с плиты на плиту, свивая кольца. Дик глубоко вздохнул. В голове еще билось как мерный стук капель: «Мой, мой, мой», но этот речитатив затихал. 

Плохо осознавая, что делает, он бросил грязную одежду в корзину для прачки, завернулся в простыню и по потайной лесенке направился в комнаты, куда не заглядывал с тех пор, как Алва поселил его в своей спальне. 

В солнечном прямоугольнике у окна танцевали пылинки, но пол в его бывших комнатах оказался чист, а балдахин голубого бархата — аккуратно подвязан. Здесь даже проветривали — принюхавшись, Дик не обнаружил затхлости, которая селилась в наглухо запертых помещениях. Он обошел комнаты одну за другой, как кот обходит владения, ища следы чужаков. От столика у зеркала едва-едва пахло старой рисовой пудрой, розовым маслом и пачулями; от прикроватного столика — сердечными каплями и воробьиным корнем. Должно быть, некогда здесь жила дама. Она болела, часто проливала целебные настойки, отмеряя дозу в темноте спальни, и их запах въелся в половицы. Кем она была? Рокэ никогда не брал жены, тогда — его матерью? Сестрой? Считать ли особым знаком то, что Дику в первый день выделили именно эти покои? 

К чему гадать? Все равно ответа он не узнает. Лучше заняться тем, за чем он сюда явился. 

Весь его гардероб, сшитый по заказу Алвы, перенесли на новое место, а старые вещи остались здесь. Дик отыскал в сундуке среди мешочков засушенной лаванды чулки и штаны из шерсти надорских овец. Последние оказались коротковаты, но ему ли привередничать? Льняная рубашка затрещала на плечах. Значит, в ней нельзя будет размахивать руками без крайней нужды. Старый колет из вываренной кожи и до Лаик был ему впритык, а теперь — вовсе не сходился на груди. Дик хотел было зашвырнуть его куда подальше, но вовремя вспомнил, что оруженосцу, собиравшемуся покинуть службу у Первого маршала, не пристало разбрасываться целыми вещами, которые он сможет поменять у торговца готовым платьем на что-нибудь себе по размеру. 

На дне сундука нашлась его старая седельная сумка, которую вез в столицу верный Баловник. Дик сложил свои пожитки, огляделся. На секретере — черновики сонетов. Как хорошо, право, что ему хватило ума не показывать их адресату. В кресле — Дидерих в сафьяновом переплете, открытый на «Бастарде из Эйнсборо». Помнится, Алва обронил: «Забирайте, все равно у меня он будет только пылится», а Дик слишком растерялся, чтобы, поблагодарив, отказаться. Нет, книгу он не возьмет. Раз Алве он не нужен, то и он сам без всученных походя подарков как-нибудь обойдется.

***

Тяжелый дух сдобренного перцем шадди Дик учуял еще в начале коридора, у каменной вазы с кипарисовыми ветками. Алва точно у себя в кабинете. Что же... не этого ли Дик хотел? Отсрочек не будет, не придется разыскивать его по дому или ждать от кардинала Сильвестра — они решат все безотлагательно. Но ноги будто приросли к полу, не желая ступить и шагу вперед. Трусит? Ну же! Он — Окделл, а значит, должен быть храбр.

— ...Уму непостижимо. Я, кажется, приказывал не закупать сено у этих людей и выражался при этом предельно ясно. 

Алва не кричал, но голос его сочился ядом, и Дик от души посочувствовал тому, кого он распекал. Может, сделать доброе дело и спасти беднягу? Все равно ему уже нечего терять. 

— Соберано, они поклялись, что на сей раз не будет примесей. 

— Из-за кошачьего корня в сене я не могу пройти мимо конюшни, чтобы не заработать мигрень. Если до вечера эту дрянь не уберут, велю скормить тебе весь сноп. 

Дик постучал. В кабинете стало тихо, затем он различил тонкий скрип половиц под ногами ловкого, но погрузневшего в сытости человека, и дверь отворилась. Хуан смерил его укоризненным взглядом — хотя уж Дик-то перед ним точно ни в чем не был виноват. 

— Слушаюсь, соберано, — сказал Хуан, обернувшись к своему господину. — Я могу идти? 

— Пожалуй, — проворчал тот. — И хорошенько запомни мой приказ. 

Хуан поклонился и просочился в щель мимо Дика, напоследок одарив его вовсе уж нечитаемой гримасой. Дверь захлопнулась — впрочем, не настолько громко, чтобы это прозвучало вызовом. 

Пряный запах шадди и перца в замкнутом помещении оказался так крепок, что Дик чуть не расчихался. В горле запершило. Пришлось потереть переносицу, иначе все попытки серьезно повести разговор были бы заранее обречены на провал. Дик сморгнул пелену с глаз, и его взгляд сразу прикипел к одинокой фигуре напротив окна. 

Алва забрался в кресло с ногами, скинув домашние туфли; съежился, обнял предплечья, будто мерз жарким летним днем. Под глазами поселились тени, волосы свободно касались воротника вьющимися кончиками. На столе перед ним расположились счета (они пахли бойней, сливками, рыбой и сдобным тестом), гагатовая чернильница и перья в подставке. На серебряном подносе исходила паром чашечка матового фарфора. Возле нее в плошке золотился мед, при виде которого живот подвело от голода. Губы Алвы раскраснелись, хотя шадди выглядел нетронутым — может, все-таки отпил глоток? Вдохнул пар? Мысли Дика размыло волной неуместных чувств — от контраста светлой кожи и яркого, припухшего рта перехватило дух. Вот бы приникнуть к нему, заново узнать позабывшийся вкус, жар и влажность, и нежность спрятанного внутри языка; поймать низкий стон, от которого сладко защекочет под ребрами... 

Лицо Алвы застыло, словно он хотел поморщиться от головной боли, но сдержался. Вместо этого сложил ладони лодочкой, прикрыл нос и глубоко вдохнул, окинув Дика быстрым и жутким взглядом, будто нож метнул в стену мимо него. 

— У вас ко мне дело, Ричард? 

Дик облизнул пересохшие губы. 

— Если испытываете жажду, можете угоститься, — Алва указал на шадди. Пальцы, что на миг выглянули из-под слишком пышной манжеты, дрогнули. 

— Нет, благодарю монсеньора. А вы сами?.. Не будете? 

— Что-то расхотелось. 

Дик кивнул. Его обуяла странная смелость — а ведь правда, тот, кто живет в этом доме последний день, может позволить себе многое. Он приблизился к столу, стараясь не дышать, ухватил чашку за миниатюрную ручку, в два шага достиг окна и выплеснул коричневую мерзость на клумбу с гелиотропами. Так и подмывало швырнуть следом провонявшую перцем посудину, однако он опустил ее на внешний подоконник донцем вверх. 

Ничтожный бунт. Но каким счастливым Дик ощутил себя после него! 

Алва наблюдал за ним со скукой, но тело выдавало, сколь она наиграна: когда Дик приблизился, крылья его носа затрепетали, а перекинутый через подлокотник хвост качнулся, будто пытался обвиться вокруг ноги Дика, опутать, задержать. 

— Если вы закончили самоуправствовать в моем кабинете, может, поведаете, что вас сюда привело? Еще и в таком, гм, неавантажном виде? 

Неавантажный вид — потому что тряпки из Надора стали ему за зиму и весну безбожно малы? Или потому что они далеки от столичной моды? Дик состроил самую отстраненную мину, на которую только был способен. Конечно, без насмешек не обойдется, но он вынесет их с честью и настоит на своем. Зверь внутри припал на передние лапы, щерясь и хлеща себя хвостом по бокам, — он не желал никуда уходить, совершенно не желал! Но кого, право, волновало его мнение. 

— Охотно, монсеньор. Я пришел просить бумагу, которую вы мне обещали. Для маршала фок Варзов. Я намерен поступить на службу к нему и прошу вас составить для меня рекомендательное письмо. 

Дик старался прочесть в чертах Алвы хоть что-то — удивление, грусть, гнев, — но тот отвернулся, словно бы проверяя, не исчез ли часом один из счетов, а когда вновь устремил взгляд на Дика — казался невозмутимым, как скованное ледяной корочкой озерцо. 

— Стало быть, герцог Окделл счел воздух столицы для себя неподходящим. 

— По-моему, здесь слишком грязно, монсеньор, — в голос просочилась принадлежавшая зверю злость. — Торка — совсем другое дело. 

— С этим трудно поспорить, особенно обладателю столь же чувствительного носа. 

— Значит, вы напишете рекомендательное письмо? 

Алва прикрыл воспаленные веки, его остроконечные уши поникли, хвост обвис, и маска вечной заносчивости растаяла, будто морок. Теперь перед Диком сидел смертельно уставший человек — уставший и вместе с тем знающий, что ему не на кого перекинуть свою ношу. 

— Я не могу, — тихо ответил он. 

Дик вспомнил, как дрожала его рука, как он ежился, будто от озноба. Алве плохо? Может, у него начинается мигрень из-за злосчастного сена? Ноздрей коснулся запах, такой же острый, как на тренировке. Не нашел в себе сил даже сменить сорочку? По совести стоило бы отложить просьбу на завтра, но каким же дураком Дик будет себя чувствовать, оставшись в этом доме, когда уже собрал вещи. Он подошел к креслу Алвы и попросил самым проникновенным тоном: 

— Давайте... я позову секретаря? Вы потом просто приложите свою печать. 

— Вы болван, Ричард?! — Алва подался вперед резко, как готовая ужалить змея, сверкнул глазами, и Дик отшатнулся. — Этот кошмар опять начинается. Я не могу вас отпустить. 

— О, — только и смог выдохнуть Дик. — О-о-о-о... 

Ноги вдруг подогнулись, и он уселся на пол у кресла, ручной и покорный. Между краем чулка и короткой штаниной показалась полоска бедра — она ненадолго приковала к себе взгляд Алвы, затем он посмотрел выше, сглотнул и зажмурился. Хвост Дика изогнулся (зверь был доволен), нос жадно вбирал запах — неизъяснимо теплый, знакомый, как могла бы пахнуть кожа самого родного на свете существа, его волосы, раскаленные солнцем и когда с них испаряется влага. 

— Но я думал... думал, вы больше не хотите меня. 

— Этому... безразлично, хочу я или нет. Пока я в своем уме, но скоро стану похотливой тварью, которой плевать на все, кроме совокупления. 

От волшебного запаха Дик размяк, потому до него не сразу дошло, что значат слова Алвы, его брезгливо поджатые губы и морщина между бровей.

— Так, может, покончим со всем, пока вы осознаете происходящее? — он отпрянул. — Я немедля покину ваш гостеприимный кров, чтобы не доставлять хлопот. 

У Алвы дернулась щека, и он накрыл ее ладонью. Опустил голову, отчего волосы упали на скулы, окутали их, как косынка из текучего черного шелка. Дика против воли повлекло навстречу — заключить в объятья, успокоить одной своей близостью, — но он сдержался, ведь Алва, судя по всему, с яростью отверг бы любые попытки прикоснуться к себе. 

— Вам непременно нужно лишить меня даже тени достоинства? Нужно услышать, что я молю вас остаться? 

— Нет! — к ушам Дика прилила кровь. — Я... я не понимаю. Вы ведете себя так, словно то, что может произойти между нами, отвратительно. Не лучше ли мне уйти сейчас, если вы не хотите?.. 

— Что я хочу, не имеет значения. 

— Для меня — имеет! — заверил Дик пылко. — Я никогда не посмел бы принуждать вас... да и не вас — кого угодно. Меня воспитывали рыцарем Талигойи! Знаю, вы привыкли поднимать на смех все, что касается чести, но я... я не хочу, чтобы вы, очнувшись, возненавидели меня и себя. 

Алва закатил глаза. 

— Будь я целомудренной девицей, пустил бы слезу от умиления. 

Дик вскочил. Он открылся, обнажил самое сокровенное, а в ответ не услышал ничего, кроме сарказма. Соблазн садануть по креслу, в котором съежился Алва, был настолько велик, что закружилась голова. Дика качнуло вперед, и, чтобы устоять на ногах, он оперся одной рукой о столешницу, а другой — об обитую бархатом спинку прямо над угольно-черной макушкой. 

— Чтоб вам захлебнуться своей желчью! 

От его рыка Алва прижал уши к голове и разомкнул припухшие губы, но Дик запретил себе смотреть на это распутство: 

— Обойдусь без вас и ваших писем! Прощайте! 

Он ринулся из кабинета прочь, но был остановлен впившимся в горло воротником. Рубашка затрещала по швам. 

— Отпустите! 

Натянувшаяся на спине ткань провисла, но Алва не дал ему свободы — сразу же поймал вокруг пояса, приник лбом между лопаток, навалился на поясницу и хвост. Какой жаркий. Какой худой. Какой гибкий. Его дыхание ласкало спину сквозь тонкий лен. Сердце Дика гулко билось в груди, стук пульса отдавался в горле и под коленями. Наверное, Алва тоже его слышит... 

— Чего вы хотите от меня? — голос Дика надломился. — Пустите... Пустите... 

Впрочем, он больше не вырывался. Замер, погладил сцепленные на животе руки, горячие, будто Алва пылал в лихорадке. Кружевные манжеты задрались, обнажив запястья в застарелых следах от пут. Пережитое месяц назад воскресло в памяти так, будто случилось только вчера: смятая постель, до предела натянутые веревки и человек, который тщетно пытается высвободиться, сорочка в пятнах пота, прекрасное лицо с печатью муки... Какой силой духа надо обладать, чтобы обречь самого себя на эту пытку? И что он за негодяй, если после увиденного требует от Алвы отбросить прошлое в один день? Дик накрыл его руки своими, спрятал следы веревок под ладонями, не зная, как еще выразить нежность, затопившую его почти против воли. 

— Останьтесь, — зашептал Алва. Дик кожей ощущал жар каждого слова. — Больше двадцати лет я ничего и знать не желал о своей природе. И вот она ополчилась против меня. Когда мне было пятнадцать, это случалось раз в полгода, иногда реже... Было неприятно, но терпимо, я мог жить полноценной жизнью, а не как кобыла в поре. Но теперь оно приходит каждый месяц, а еще полмесяца я должен от него оправляться и не способен мыслить трезво. Меня преследуют фантазии, животные позывы... Им так сложно противиться. Я чувствую, что схожу с ума. 

Сравнение с кобылой покоробило. Дик медленно развернулся в кольце рук, и Алва будто опомнился: расцепил их, уронив на резные подлокотники, осел обратно в кресло, откуда ему пришлось привстать. Его взгляд шарил по телу Дика, и это ощущалось как лихорадочные прикосновения — к шее, подбородку, левому плечу, вниз по складкам рукава, по подолу рубашки. Кажется, до вечера ей не дожить. 

— Но почему вы так долго отказывали себе в самом необходимом? 

Алва посмотрел в сторону, было видно: он с удовольствием притворился бы, что не слышал вопроса. Дик нахмурился. Нет уж! Если хочет, чтобы он остался, пусть объяснится. Холодности и пренебрежения с него предостаточно. 

— Не хотел однажды очнуться пустышкой. Безвольной куклой. Вы не понимаете, как страшно осознавать, что человеческого в тебе — тонкая корка, а под ней — бездна. Мрак. И, уступив своей натуре, я бы добровольно сдался ему на милость. 

— Значит, вам никто и никогда не был по-настоящему дорог, — выплюнул Дик. — Не было человека, которому вы бы доверяли. Ради кого захотелось бы пожертвовать... 

— Неправда, — отрезал Алва. — Вам легко говорить, потому что ваша уступка всегда будет потаканием чужому капризу, милостью сильного к слабому. Юность не понимает истинной цены многих вещей. Например, того, что вы глава своей семьи и останетесь им до смерти, а я... Вы просто не представляете, сколько раз мне приходилось отвоевывать свою независимость. Сколько раз меня пытались подловить, подчинить себе — даже тот, кого я считал другом, однажды поддался искушению, и ему хватило самонадеянности утверждать, что это было лишь для моего блага. Что уж говорить о врагах. Еще до мятежа, до королевского брака, старик Эпинэ добивался меня для одного из своих внуков. 

Глаза Алвы, обведенные тенями бессонницы, сверкнули бешенством. 

— Молчите, Ричард. С вами никто и никогда так не поступит, потому что вы родились другим! Мне нельзя показывать слабину. Ни перед кем. 

Дик втянул воздух сквозь зубы. От немедленной расправы кавалеров Эпинэ спасло лишь то, что они были давно мертвы. Он придвинулся к Алве ближе, заслоняя его от призраков прошлого. 

— Мне жаль, монсеньор. 

— Лучше пожалейте их, им повезло меньше моего. 

— Пусть вы всю жизнь противились своей природе... мне сложно осуждать вас после услышанного. Но как же тогда я? 

— А что вы? 

— Зачем вы взяли меня в оруженосцы и поселили у себя, если стремитесь избегать мне подобных? 

Глаза Алвы потемнели — наполнились не злостью, болезненной одержимостью. Но он быстро справился с ней. 

— По велению рассудка, Ричард. Надеюсь, вы не затаите смертельную обиду из-за того, что я не воспылал к вам неземной страстью с первого взгляда? Мне стало ясно, что вопреки всему животная натура берет верх, и я решил, по крайней мере, самостоятельно выбрать себе пару, а не полагаться на случай. Мне нужен был тот, кто пока не впутан в придворные игры, кто сам нуждался бы в союзнике и покровителе. Чья наружность была бы мне приятна и свидетельствовала бы о телесном здоровье. Вы. А потом вдобавок обнаружилось, что тот, кого я выбрал, наделен редким свойством уважать мое «нет»... Ну мог ли я колебаться? 

Дик запретил себе млеть от комплиментов. Неизвестно, когда Алва опять разоткровенничается. Значит, он должен выспросить все, что интересует, сейчас. 

— А если бы единственной моей целью было отомстить вам? За отца, за разоренный Надор? 

— Я не увидел в вас ненависти. Только обиду мальчишки, которым пренебрегли перед всем двором. Между нами пролита кровь, от этого никуда не деться, но, — щека Алвы опять дернулась, — мне есть, что предложить в уплату этого долга. 

— И что же? — спросил Дик с подозрением. 

— Жизнь за смерть. 

Дик озадаченно моргнул. 

— Я должен продолжить род, — пояснил Алва угрюмо. — Один Леворукий знает, сколько раз я пытался зачать дитя с женщиной, наперекор тому, что утверждали дневники предков. Ни одна из них так и не понесла, кроме авантюристок, которые имели связи на стороне. Остается попробовать с себе подобным, — он опустил на бедро Дика ладонь, ожегшую сквозь штаны, собственнически смял сукно в кулаке. — Я хочу, чтобы в жилах моего наследника текла ваша кровь. Полагаю, этого довольно? 

Мгновение Дик таращился на Алву дурак дураком, будто тот заговорил на одном из сотни морисских наречий. Но правда медленно просачивалась между неповоротливых мыслей, отыскивала путь к свету, как вода всегда отыскивает путь в землю сквозь галечное решето. И когда наконец он осознал, что ему доверили, сердце Дика пропустило удар. Его повело. Возбуждение, давно вызревавшее, сокрушительное, как морской вал, толкнуло вперед, заставило опереться коленями о сиденье кресла, а руками — о подлокотники, заключая Алву в живой кокон. Дик пригнулся, ткнулся носом в макушку, где густые черные волосы делил пробор, в чарующе пушистое ухо, задышал часто и глубоко. 

О том, что у них может появиться ребенок, он не смел и мечтать. Вернее, забыл, что такое вообще возможно. Это объединит их навсегда, надежнее меток, надежнее брачных клятв, если бы кошачьи дети давали их друг другу. Но нужно ответить... Чем дольше он медлит, тем Алва мрачнее, вдруг еще разочаруется? Решит, что такой тугодум ему ни к чему? 

— Да, да, — забормотал Дик, беспорядочно целуя его волосы. — Почему же вы сразу не сказали?.. 

— Как вы себе это представляете? — Алва усмехнулся, его ухо, на которое Дик неосторожно дыхнул, дернулось. — Я отгонял от себя эту мысль, сколько мог. И настал час, когда откладывать больше некуда. 

Его рука скользнула по бедру Дика, чертя зигзаг, который достиг зашнурованной прорехи штанов. Пришлось шире расставить ноги, чтобы пропустить верткую кисть к самому уязвимому. Дика охватил трепет. Пальцы Алвы легко пробежались по промежности сквозь сукно, он взвесил в горсти мошонку, будто выбирал производителя на скотном рынке, хмыкнул. И от этого жеста — непристойного, откровенно оценивающего — из горла Дика вырвался низкий стон, а штаны стали тесны окончательно и бесповоротно.

***

Алва — нет, Рокэ, теперь навсегда Рокэ! — несильно толкнул его в грудь. Дик спрыгнул на пол, и он встал сам: по-кошачьи потянулся, отчего под шелком сорочки обрисовался сухощавый торс; поднялся на цыпочки, прогнулся, как тисовая ветвь для лука, — и ноги в черных бриджах и чулках с серебряными ящерицами показались еще стройнее. Его хвост торчал столбом, на губах играла самодовольная улыбка. Закатное искушение. Совершенство. Грех, за который эсператисты в серых рясах сулят вечность в чане кипящей смолы. Заметив, что Дик подступил с явным намерением поймать вокруг повязанной кушаком талии, Рокэ отмахнулся:

— Еще натрогаетесь. 

В одурманенном запахом мозгу забрезжило: его что, провоцируют грубо настоять на своем? Прибегнуть к силе? Но Дик отогнал эту догадку. Лучше он не поймет прозрачный намек, чем сотворит то, за что потом придется долго и мучительно извиняться. И вдруг еще не простят? 

Домашние туфли остались между столом и креслом. Впорхнувший в окно ветер разметал забытые счета. Рокэ поманил Дика прочь из кабинета, и он поплелся в шлейфе запаха, точно на поводке. Тот самый путь, каким они шли месяц назад... Он успел достаточно изучить особняк, чтобы зажмуриться и довериться носу. Слух улавливал, как движется впереди Рокэ, крадется, выбирает нескрипучие половицы, медленно переставляет узкие ступни в тонких чулках, и Дик ступал за ним след в след, словно охотник за дичью, которой не скрыться и которая не очень-то этого жаждет. Он ощущал присутствие Рокэ самым верным, нутряным чутьем, когда лица и запястий касался воздух на толику теплее — потому что он остужал пылавшую из-за эструса кожу. 

— Распорядись, чтобы тебе принесли завтрак. Мне — только воды с лимоном, — велел Рокэ, направившись в гардеробную. 

Это обращение, домашнее, интимное, приятно согрело. Заботится... Неужели у него так громко бурчит в животе? Какой стыд! Дик дернул за шнур звонка, но не стал покорно дожидаться, пока на зов явятся. Ему было необходимо видеть Рокэ — а если не видеть, то чувствовать, знать, где он. Конечно, Рокэ может постоять за себя, да и места безопаснее, чем герцогские покои, в особняке не было. Но сейчас, после всего услышанного, когда он так уязвим, зверь хотел убедиться, что его паре действительно ничего не грозит. 

Им принесли графин воды, теплые лепешки с толченым орехом и едва подрумянившееся, истекавшее соком мясо. Зеленую, душистую гроздь винограда — дар ранней осени, что вызрел до срока в теплицах. Улыбнувшись, Пилар поклонилась, спросила, чего еще угодно соберано и юному дору, на что Рокэ, который возник в проеме гардеробной, промолчал. Дик жестом отпустил служанку, запер за ней дверь на замок. Незваные гости им больше были не нужны. 

— Монсеньор, вы разделите со мной трапезу?.. — предложил он, робея. 

Ухаживать за Рокэ, выбирать для него самые лакомые куски и, если позволит, кормить с рук — при мысли об этом зверь внутри довольно сощурился и заурчал. Обычай делиться пищей был ему по нраву. С каждой минутой голос зверя становился все громче, воля — повелительнее, и Дику не особенно хотелось противиться ей. 

Рокэ мотнул головой. Движение вышло слишком резким: волосы хлестнули по плечу, и он пошатнулся, привалился к стене. 

— Я не смогу проглотить ни кусочка. Ешь сам, — ответил глухим голосом. 

От голода живот скрутило, и Дик повиновался, хотя им овладела неловкость. Все внутри кричало, что он зря тратит время, нужно нестись, спешить, но куда? Накалывая мясо ножом и отламывая хлебную корочку, он смотрел лишь на Рокэ. Тот переоделся в черный халат, переливчатый, струившийся складками до босых пяток. Умылся — мокрые волосы надо лбом слиплись прядями, на шее поблескивали капли. Увы, жар это не уняло. Его щеки окрасил румянец, дыхание участилось, воспаленные глаза были широко открыты, но судя по тому, как перебегал взгляд с ниши камина на пушистый ковер, а оттуда — на деревянную панель со львом и скалой, он все хуже осознавал, что видит. 

Кажется, потребность куда-то нестись одолела и его. Рокэ пересек комнату, замер, будто не ожидал наткнуться на стену, и растерянным, беспомощным жестом вцепился в драпировку с вытканными черным птицами. Следом накатила волна болезненно пряного запаха — соблазнительного, но красноречивее всяких слов говорившего: с его обладателем что-то не так. Он и выглядел скверно: хвост обвис, ноги подгибаются, губы разомкнуты, словно ему душно. Зверь внутри Дика припал к земле и жалобно поджал уши, переживая боль пары, как собственную. 

Он медленно опустил нож на тарелку. 

А ведь верно — с Рокэ что-то не так. Он должен оставаться в себе. В уме, в здравом рассудке, насколько тот свойственен существу, чье тело переполнено желанием, как падалица — забродившим соком. Его запах должен привлекать, а не настораживать. Пьянить, а не отрезвлять! 

«Природа ополчилась против меня» — теперь понятно, что крылось за этим признанием. Но как же быть ему, Дику? По-прежнему ли в силе сказанное в кабинете? Волен ли он решать за двоих, только потому что сохранил ясность ума? Дик настолько привык, что тон их отношениям задает Рокэ, что, оставшись один на один со своими страхами и влечением, попросту растерялся. Как он поймет, что лучше для Рокэ? Вдруг совершит ошибку? Вдруг... 

Когда Рокэ выпустил из рук смятую драпировку, неуклюже развернулся и — игрушка, у которой вот-вот иссякнет завод, — двинулся в обратный путь, Дик почувствовал, что обязан прекратить это любой ценой. 

Он утер рот салфеткой, отбросил ее и вскочил. Настиг Рокэ в три шага. Поймал за напряженные плечи, заглянул в лицо — озаренное и помраченное похотью. Лицо одержимого. Лицо безумца. 

— Монсеньор?.. 

В теле Рокэ затвердела каждая мышца, точно он подпирал купол небесного свода. Или удерживал запертыми врата, за которыми воют, алча человеческой плоти, изначальные твари. Взгляд был пустым и сосредоточенным — жутким, жутким, вот каким он был, Разрубленный Змей! — и под ним Дик оцепенел. Последние искры желания угасли, сменившись кислой безысходностью. 

Рокэ противился зову кошачьей крови. Все слова о продолжении рода и собственном выборе оказались пылью в глаза, то, что случится между ними, по-прежнему было ему ненавистно. Дик то ли застонал, то ли зарычал от досады и злости. Опять ему придется терпеть. Опять! Стискивать зубы. Смаргивать пот со лба. Ни о чем больше не думать, ничего больше не знать — кроме сводящего с ума запаха и потребности быть рядом со своей вздорной парой. Без надежды на «да». Защищать его от соперников, которые не придут — но зверю этого не объяснить. Задыхаться от близости вожделенного существа, переживать с ним его муки, призывать смерть или беспамятство как сладчайшее избавление. Нет. Нет. Нет. 

Дик запрокинул голову, чтобы дрянная жалость к себе осела тиной на дно. Сдавил обиду, как слизня — между пальцами рыцарской перчатки, и отшвырнул прочь. Что же, он постарается с честью перенести испытание. Но сперва надо остановить Рокэ — нечего метаться из угла в угол, пока не в себе. 

— Я помогу вам лечь, — предупредил Дик. — Давайте же, я только помогу вам. 

Рокэ застыл в его руках раскаленной статуей ветрогона Анэма: подбородок выпячен, глаза распахнуты, лоб поблескивает от испарины, под нижней челюстью видны напряженные жилы. Лишь остроконечные уши шевелились — подрагивали, будто он очутился в лесу и прислушивался, не хрустнет ли ветка под лапой волка во тьме. Такой чуждый и прекрасный, воплощение дикости, неистовой и нерассуждающей природы... Понимает ли он людскую речь? Наверное, уже нет. 

Повинуясь животному позыву, а не разуму, Дик надавил ему на затылок — черные волосы на ощупь были куда прохладнее кожи под ними, — уткнул носом в свою шею, готовый, если понадобится, подхватить и отнести на кровать. Но этого не потребовалось. Рокэ дернулся, вдохнул полной грудью, и в него точно вселился нечистый дух. 

В первый миг Дик решил, что ему несдобровать — так неожиданно и крепко стиснул его Рокэ, врезался, словно не обнимал, а пытался переломать ребра. Но потом сухие угольки-губы мазнули по шее, подбородку, прижались ко рту, и Дик охотно открылся им. Облегчение его не знало границ. Язык Рокэ, лепесток огня, напористый, но все равно нежный, столкнулся с его — мягким, уступчивым. И оба они застыли, вкусив то, что дарил другой: пылавший в лихорадке — глоток прохлады, смиренник — глоток эликсира бесстрашия. Покой был чужд Рокэ, как чужд он лесному пожару, для которого остановиться — значило умереть. И последовавший за секундой затишья поцелуй, когда неясно, стремятся ли его укусить или исступленно жаждут, дабы их тела хотя бы так соединились, показался Дику слаще всего, что он прежде испытывал. 

Это был немой зов, на который откликнулся зверь. Дик зарычал горлом, и долгая низкая нота с утробной дрожью утонула в открытом рту Рокэ. Синие радужки заволокла чернота, затрепетали ресницы, по лбу пробежала морщинка, и голова откинулась назад, выставляя напоказ белую шею, — жест полной беззащитности, доверия, от которого щемит сердце. Он заворчал без слов, будто нежащееся под рукой человека животное, поднял колено, потерся всем телом: возьми меня, возьми же. И Дик был счастлив повиноваться этому приказу. Он подхватил Рокэ под ягодицы, распластал по себе, тяжелого, отзывчивого, пахнущего возбуждением и кэналлийским полуднем. Как в мечтах. Лучше, чем в мечтах. Запоздало заныл старый синяк на бедре, но боль с лихвой покрыло удовольствие, острое, пронизывающее, словно укол шпагой из паха в позвоночник, если бы такой укол мог быть вообще приятен. 

Все прекратилось внезапно, как и началось. Рокэ отстранился (но не сомкнул губы, которые рдели, точно они двое в поцелуе раскусили спелую вишню), заозирался, выискивая за спиной Дика опасность, и уперся ладонями ему в плечи: отпусти, отпусти. 

— Ненавижу вас, — обреченно сказал Дик. 

И уронил — почти бросил — его на ковер. Зверь внутри выпустил когти и оскалил клыки — он требовал навалиться, взять свое, не слушая возражений. Каналья! Падаль! Мерзавец! Дик зажмурился — а иначе кинулся бы к стене, рассадил бы о нее кулаки. И впервые гнев человека на животную суть — безмозглый комок похоти — оказался настолько ярок, что зверь присмирел. 

Рокэ, кошка во всем, приземлился на нетвердые ноги и повел ушами, абсолютно равнодушный к его душевным и плотским терзаниям. Волосы с волнистыми кончиками разметались по шелку, словно вышивка, узор спутанных водорослей. Халат сбился, обнажив ключицы и верх безволосой груди. Белая, чуть порозовевшая от жара кожа — как чудесно на ней смотрелись бы следы поцелуев... Но — нет. 

— Вам нужно лечь, — сказал Дик. А когда его не услышали, повторил, подпустив в голос давящие низкие нотки: — Вам нужно лечь! 

Рокэ сотрясла дрожь, но он попятился, позволил уложить себя на покрывало из прохладного атласа. Раскинул ноги — и это смотрелось не вульгарностью, а безыскусным соблазном. Как сладко будет зарыться лицом между ними, в темноту шелка, средоточие запаха, самый желанный на свете жар; попробовать на вкус его пот и влагу, и соль его кожи, все самое потаенное, самое раскаленное — и никем прежде не познанное. Воочию убедится в том, о чем говорило обоняние: его тело изнывает, оно готово подчиниться, принять то, что упрямо отвергает разум. А разум ли? 

Вдруг ослабев, Дик присел рядом с ним на постель. Перина смялась, Рокэ застонал и завел за голову белые, со следами пут руки, вслепую зашарил среди подушек. 

— Веревки... Мне нужны веревки... Свяжи меня... 

Слова были невесомы, тихи. Так мог бы бредить больной или умирающий — нашептывать свою последнюю волю. Похоже, Рокэ вспомнил, как пережидал эструс раньше, и решил спрятаться за ширмой знакомой пытки от того, чего боялся и не понимал. 

— Нет, — в горле Дика нарастал ком. 

— Веревки... Свяжи меня... Я не владею собой... 

— Никаких веревок не будет больше никогда! — крикнул Дик. 

Он был на грани того, чтобы разрыдаться от ужаса и беспомощности. Поймал запястья Рокэ, вдавил в перину — смотреть, как он ищет ненавистные путы, было невыносимо. Рокэ затих. Наверное, вообразил, что привязан, и успокоился. 

— Я люблю вас, — вырвалось у Дика как последний довод, мольба о милосердии. — И уйду, если вы прикажете, только перестаньте мучить себя и меня. Вы передумали? 

Рокэ молчал. Позвать Хуана? Из Дика сейчас не выйдет сиделки, даже если ему станут угрожать залпом картечи в грудь. Но действительно ли от него требуется именно это? 

Если бы Рокэ намеревался провести следующие три дня под присмотром слуг, разве он не подготовился бы к этому заранее, как в прошлый раз? Нет, он отослал Хуана, а Дика привел к себе в спальню. Уж наверняка не затем, чтобы испытать его выдержку. Такое изуверство не придет на ум даже Рокэ! В кабинете он прекрасно понимал, чего хочет. 

Но почему тогда оттолкнул, только у них начало получаться? 

Не может ли это быть лишь давней, въевшейся в натуру привычкой, которую Рокэ сейчас, когда он решил перешагнуть через свои старые страхи, не способен перебороть? И бросать его, раздираемого надвое между человеком и кошкой, — преступно? 

Он не позволил Дику уйти, шептал: «Останьтесь». Закатные твари, он даже переоделся в то, что будет легче снимать! И пусть... пусть он соглашался на близость как на лекарскую процедуру, лишь потому что отказываться стало себе дороже (не зря на тренировке смотрел так, будто ему вот-вот отнимут правую кисть), Дик не должен роптать. 

А что роль, которую навязал Рокэ, была ему отвратительна, — право, да кого это волновало.

***

Кровать под синим балдахином напоминала маленький шатер, перина была мягка, как скошенные луговые травы. От простыней пахло полынью, и эта горечь словно бы оседала у Дика в горле — не выкашлять, хоть вывернись наизнанку. «Вы передумали? — мысленно спрашивал он, всматриваясь в лицо Рокэ. Подайте мне знак, умоляю, подайте мне хотя бы знак».

Ответом ему было лишь частое прерывистое дыхание. Устремленный в никуда взгляд. Дик ослабил хватку на запястьях Рокэ, чтобы он чувствовал прикосновение, но мог легко высвободиться. 

— Вы в безопасности. Здесь только я. Вы ведь сами меня выбрали, помните? Я никого не подпущу к вам. Больше не нужно сдерживаться. 

Ресницы Рокэ медленно опали и поднялись. Слышит?! Дик склонился над ним — где там, просто устали глаза. Он тронул губами сухие, запекшиеся губы, на пробу провел языком по нижней, но ответа не получил. Нотки болезни в запахе Рокэ стали четче, насыщеннее. Порченная кошка, фыркнул зверь и отвернулся, брезгливо отряхнув лапу. Ее приплод тоже будет больным. 

Неправда. Дик-человек едва не зарычал на него. Зверь растворился в тенях рассудка, в самых темных мыслях, самых плотских желаниях: «Мой, мой, мой». 

Он мотнул головой, отгоняя назойливый шепоток. И глаза Рокэ перебежали влево-вправо, следя за подвижным пятном. Что он видит в своем помрачении? Что осознает? И как его разбудить? 

Может, попробовать способ, который однажды уже сработал? Дик придвинулся выше, почти ткнулся кадыком в нос Рокэ, чтобы он ощутил запах и кошачья кровь сделала все за них, но добился ровно противоположного. Природе было больше не застичь Рокэ врасплох. По его лицу пробежала судорога, словно под кожей заметалась змея, и зрелища жутче Дик не видел на своем веку. По телу прокатилась дрожь, дрожь предельного напряжения, рот распахнулся в немом крике: белые зубы, розовый язык и темный свод неба. Дик отдернулся, его виски взмокли от холодной испарины. Нет, что бы там ни было, он должен уйти. 

Сейчас. Вот сейчас. Дик велел себе встать, но не смог. Как он уйдет после всего сказанного в кабинете? Трус несчастный. Разве кто-то тебе обещал, что будет легко? 

Рокэ достаточно доверял ему, чтобы провести эструс вместе. Хотел этого. А Дик сбежит, не помня себя от страха, когда без него не обойтись? «Я чувствую, что схожу с ума...» — а если действительно сойдет от такого близкого соблазна? Но что же делать? Если бы точно знать, что именно Рокэ позволяет ему! Вдруг он ошибется. Вдруг сотворит то, чего не исправить. С тем, ради кого охотно пошел бы на смерть. 

Кошачьи дети созданы, чтобы соединяться в пары, такова их натура, такова воля богов, которые зачали предков эориев, и они обязаны следовать неписаному закону. Если Рокэ много лет пренебрегал зовом своего естества, неудивительно, что расплата настигла его. Но, значит, единственное, чем Дик в силах помочь, — это... сломить его гордость? Восстановить природный порядок вещей? Дик зажмурился, втянул голову в плечи, но от брошенного в воду камня уже побежали круги. «Тот, кого я выбрал, наделен редким свойством уважать мое „нет“...» — а вдруг «нет» за минувшие годы стало ему до того привычным, что он разучился говорить «да»? Забыл, что «да» вообще возможно? 

Или он обманывается? Убеждает себя: решись на то, чего боишься, но жаждешь, отчаянно жаждешь всем существом? В конце концов Рокэ тоже понравится... 

Он помнил, как вскочил с кровати, а как очутился в гардеробной — уже нет. За спиной звякнули крючья колыхнувшейся портьеры. Плечо заныло — видно, обо что-то ударился. Задетый сундук проскрежетал по полу и врезался углом в панель с танцующими фульгами. Пожалуй, его путь можно будет легко проследить по учиненному беспорядку. 

Там, в тени балдахина, сумерки его желаний озарила молния, и Дик увидел, как, перевернув на живот, берет Рокэ, безответного, тихого, побежденного, не способного дать отпор; как вбивается в распростертое тело, и оно скользит туда-сюда по атласу покрывала: спина прогнута, потому что его крепко держат за бедра, от поясницы вниз сбегает русло хребта, где собирается пот, хвост болтается, руки раскинуты, волосы разметались, из горла вылетают невольные стоны. Возбуждение опьянило его, будто злой чародей заменил кровь в жилах настойкой волчьих ягод. И сейчас он был пьян. Отравлен. И знал, что противоядия нет. Разве есть лекарство от самого себя? 

Дик выдохнул с шипением, какое бывает, когда в раскаленный котел льют студеную воду, выпустил наружу весь гнев, всю гадливость и ослабел. Пришлось ухватиться за пилястру из белого камня, которая отгораживала нишу с зеркалом в человеческий рост. Он дернул ее на себя, желая быть погребенным, — милосердный Создатель, это меньшее, что он заслужил, — но пилястра не шелохнулась. Дик прислонился лбом к холодному мрамору. Вот кто здесь сходит с ума — он. Он и никто иной. 

Интересно, а Рокэ догадывался, что все будет именно так? Рассчитывал, что убеждения Дика падут под натиском зверя? Очень удобно, когда самое неприятное для тебя происходит, пока ты в беспамятстве! Что же, планировал он или нет — Дик поступит по-своему. 

На глаза попался таз с водой — наверное, в нем Рокэ умывался, прежде чем вернуться в спальню. Дик отлип от опоры, подошел, пошатываясь, зачерпнул полную пригоршню и вылил себе на макушку. Струйки потекли по вискам, скулам, закапало за воротник. Но ему стало немного легче. 

Голова опустела, онемело что-то внутри. Дик ощутил себя треснутым горшком, в котором мерно стучало сердце, и этот звук отдавался эхом от глиняных стенок черепа. Он поднял таз и медленно побрел в спальню, чтобы не расплескать. Шаг за шагом, не запнуться, не отвлечься, не провалиться в себя. «Человеческого в тебе — тонкая корка, а под ней — бездна, мрак...» — святая правда, все это святая правда, писанная кровью по страницам из кожи жертв. 

Дик сел на краешек кровати, поставил таз у ног. С опаской посмотрел на Рокэ, черную птицу с крыльями-рукавами, заострившимся носом и мутными глазами под хищными дугами бровей. Дышал он по-прежнему затрудненно, но поза стала расслабленнее — уже не каменный истукан, а тряпичная кукла. 

Зря боялся сорваться: опасные мысли растворились без следа. Или надежно спрятались до поры, пока Дик снова размякнет. 

Он потянул завязки халата так осторожно, будто распутывал колтун в гриве спящего льва. Развел полы из текучего шелка. Перекатив с бока на бок, освободил вялые руки. А потом сорвал с себя уже не годную, лопнувшую по шву рубашку, намочил ее в тазу, отжал лишнюю воду и принялся обтирать Рокэ. 

Лицо — и тот благодарно разомкнул губы навстречу влаге. 

Плечи, подмышки и дальше до кончиков пальцев, ямки в сгибах локтей, ямки под ключицами и между ними — похоже, после напряжения всех мышц Рокэ обессилел, и Дик мог вертеть, гнуть его как душе угодно. Рокэ ежился от мокрых прикосновений, на белой, занявшейся румянцем коже выступали мурашки, твердели ярко-розовые соски, но он не противился, покорно терпел. Ополаскивая теплую тряпку в тазу, Дик запрещал себе думать, что он еще стерпел бы. 

Живот с дорожкой редких волос, впадина под грудиной, овал пупка, выступающие косточки и паховые складки, где под самой кожей бился пульс, — Дик не пропускал ничего, стремясь присвоить хоть так, опосредовано, раз не может пометить: ведь рубашка пахла им, и им теперь будет пахнуть Рокэ. Упершись взглядом в его член (темный от прилившей крови, с различимыми жилками, так умопомрачительно источавший желание, что рот наполнялся слюной), Дик поколебался. А впрочем, правильный выход был только один. Он смял рубашку в ком, смочил ее снова и приложил к низу живота. И не позволил Рокэ отстраниться. Перевернул компресс и опять приложил холодной стороной, и повторял это, пока кровь не отхлынула, а плоть не обмякла. 

Дальше было проще. Бедра, колени, лодыжки и икры, и ступни с аккуратными пальцами — Дик запрещал себе испытывать удовольствие от украденной наготы, взятой без согласия податливости, но все равно испытывал. И чувствовал себя от этого грязным. 

Когда пришел черед перевернуть Рокэ, Дик покрепче сжал зубы: его-на-спине хотелось целовать, ласкать до умопомрачения, как стыдливую возлюбленную; его-на-животе — кусать, вминать в перину всем весом, как взятую с боем самку, и вбиваться под хвост, пока на обратной стороне век не расцветут огненные цветы. Едва уняв дрожь в руках, Дик остудил, выкрутил рубашку и обтер лопатки Рокэ, ребра, поясницу с соблазнительными ямочками. Пропустил пушистый треугольник, из которого вырастал хвост. Стараясь не смотреть (но не видеть, лишь осязать оказалось еще хуже), провел по округлым ягодицам и между ними, где сейчас, должно быть, так горячо и мокро, где стоит легонько надавить пальцем — и очутишься в нем. Дик заставил себя напоследок мазнуть рубашкой по бедрам и под коленями. Может, в конце его движения сделались грубее, чем пристало бы обращаться с больным, — ну так что же? Он — рыцарь в полном доспехе, но каждый доспех, как это водится, имеет без счету уязвимых сочленений и дыр. 

Дик оставил рубашку в тазу, сорвал с кровати уже порядком измятое покрывало и завернул в него Рокэ, как в плащ. А после упал на постель, притянул его к себе, спеленутого, пахшего болезненно и неизъяснимо прекрасно, чтобы выпуклость хвоста сквозь два слоя ткани прижималась к выпуклости его члена. Обнял поверх груди, закинул на него ногу, твердо намерившись не выпускать. 

«Мой, мой, мой». 

Недужный или здоровый, в безумии или в уме. У них впереди три дня. И месяц. И еще три дня. Он подождет Рокэ, сколько потребуется. 

Собственное возбуждение стало почти болезненным. Наверное, стоило бы убрать руку с кокона, где затих Рокэ, и помочь себе, как в купальне, но Дик не настолько лишился стыда. Пусть даже единственному свидетелю его слабости все безразлично. Нет. До такого он еще не опустился. Само пройдет — если спокойно лежать, думать об отвлеченном. Но возможно ли это, когда упираешься носом в трогательно беззащитный затылок, смотришь на остроконечное ухо, за которое так и тянет куснуть, а твой подбородок щекочут блестящие, будто черное земляное масло, волосы? 

Дик думал, что не заснет, но на минуту впал в забытье, которое не проясняет рассудок, а только сильнее туманит. В дрему вторгся долгий будоражащий звук. Дика подбросило на кровати. Он оперся о локоть и испуганно заозирался, пытаясь понять, что стряслось. Дверь вроде бы заперта, через окно никто не проник, Рокэ рядом, хоть и откатился немного... И вдруг звук повторился. Это был призывный стон. 

Хвост вздыбился, сердце забилось быстрее. Рокэ хотел его, Рокэ звал его, и от этого зова — точно липкий кошмар обернулся чудесным сновидением о постельных утехах — в паху все твердело, наливалось приятной тяжестью, а под ребрами зарождался восторг. Неужели? Неужели у них получится? 

Рокэ зашевелился в коконе. Сперва опрокинулся на живот, повел остроконечными ушами, припал щекой к простыням, будто слушал в дрожи земли, не близится ли опасность. А потом, что-то решив для себя, откинул покрывало с плеч, выпутался, по-прежнему румяный от жара. Томно потерся о простыни, выставляясь как течная кошка, — видно, зов естества теперь заглушал в нем все. Рокэ вскинул голову и бросил на Дика косой с поволокой взгляд. 

Разрешение — после стольких дней... Наверное, удержать его на месте сейчас не смогли бы ни цепь каторжника, ни корабельный канат. Дик уткнулся носом в пахшую упоительно сладко шею, нашел рот — и Рокэ укусил его, принялся слизывать кровь. Пусть попробует его на вкус, впустит в себя, ведь они вскоре должны стать единым целым. Пусть хоть обглодает до костей, только бы потом оживил. Зверь внутри одобрительно заворчал, и Дик повел красным по скуле Рокэ, прихватил кожу на плече — обещая сделать своим. Тот зажмурился, разомкнул припухшие губы и ответил стоном — просьбой, согласием, — который проник бы под любую броню. Соскоблил тонкую корку человеческого с них обоих и толкнул в бездну. Во мрак. 

Неловкими пальцами Дик развязал штаны, сорвал их вместе с чулками. Стало легко, будто он тоже пылал в лихорадке, сам не понимая того. Время обернулось разрозненными фресками. На одной Дик касался Рокэ так нежно,словно выкладывал узоры из розовых лепестков, словно пил его зной и дарил вожделенную свежесть. Лизал, как горный ручей лижет раскаленные солнцем голыши. На другой уже наваливался на гибкого, напружиненного, желанно горячего, и Рокэ подавался ему навстречу, втирался, словно масло — в грудь гальтарца-атлета, ерзал, отведя в сторону пушистый хвост. Трепетал от желания и просил погасить этот трепет. Дик вдавил его в перину, как хотел зверь, обозначил свою силу и власть, а еще — любовь и защиту, безмолвное «Я здесь, я с тобой» и «Подчинись мне». Рокэ вытянул, выгнул белую шею, провел языком по губам. Собрал его кровь со своих губ. 

«Если он опять задурит, я уже не смогу... не смогу», — промелькнуло в пустой голове. Будь что будет. Дик позволил зверю завладеть собой и в следующий миг ощутил, что собственнически кусает Рокэ в сгиб между шеей и плечом, а Рокэ под ним оседает, словно у него разом ослабели ноги. Уступает. Отдается ему. От накатившего изнутри желания в глазах потемнело, и Дик чуть не захныкал: почему они еще не?.. Приподнялся, удерживая прикушенные волосы, затыкался вслепую туда, где — о, он не ошибся! — было восхитительно жарко и скользко. Промахнулся, размазав влагу по щели вверх, и наконец направил себя рукой. И погрузился, точно клинок — в предназначенные для него ножны. Нежные, тесные, облегшие со всех сторон. Да... Да! Как он до сих пор жил без этого? Как находил причины по утрам пробуждаться? Если бы раньше он только представлял, от чего отказывается, — рыцарские доспехи, под которыми бурлило все то, что Дик запрещал себе чувствовать, расползлись бы на нем мокрой бумагой. 

Изначальный, неистовый голод по существу одного с ним рода проснулся в подкорке. Когда Дик толкался вглубь, Рокэ расслаблялся, принимал его, комкая в кулаках простыни; когда двигался наружу — сжимался внутри, не желал выпускать. Ему нравилось. Гордой, прекрасной, воистину королевской кошке нравилось с ним, и доказательство — драгоценные стоны все громче и откровеннее, — как жемчужины одна крупнее другой, нанизывались на нить. Хвост Рокэ захлестал по постели. Запах соблазна сделался почти осязаемо густым. Дик горел в нем, на нем, вокруг него, с ним вместе, и пот сох там же, где выступал, а глаза пекло. В груди разрастался щемящий восторг, словно он летел вниз и вниз на садовых качелях, и полету не было конца. Чтобы это повторилось, Дик превзошел бы себя. В одиночку отправился бы войной на Агарис или на язычников из Багряных земель. Пересек бы море вплавь. Поймал бы падающую звезду, пусть та и сожгла бы ему ладони. Блаженство внизу живота нарастало, скручивалось туже и туже, отчего поджималась мошонка, и Дик — а может, зверь — впился зубами в загривок Рокэ, в ту складку у волос, которая появляется, когда до предела запрокидываешь голову, крича миру о своем удовольствии. И Рокэ под ним стал мягким, согласным принять — все. Внутри Дика переполнилась чаша кипучего золота, он подхватил Рокэ под бедра, нанизал на себя, до самого сердца, до самой сути, и блаженство выплеснулось, выстрелило семенем. Дик сжал зубы на коже Рокэ, прокусил ее — он знал, зверь знал: так нужно, чтобы оно дало плод. Рокэ взвыл, выгнул спину, как не под силу человеку, задрожал, напряженный, натянутый, и лишь тогда стало ясно, что — не от боли. Стиснул внутри крепко-крепко и попытался высвободиться, но не смог. Дик отпустил его, но тоже не смог отстраниться. Слишком плотно его держал Рокэ. А еще — он готов был поклясться — существовала и другая помеха. В нем. 

— Тише, тише, — забормотал Дик, с трудом вспоминая, как говорить. — Подождите. Я... могу случайно поранить вас. 

По тому как натягивалась крайняя плоть, когда он шевелился, Дик догадался: дело в шипах. Не острые, но твердые, размером с ноготь большого пальца, они прятались в складке кожи вокруг головки. И не показывались, даже если он фантазировал о ночах с Рокэ. Даже если видел непристойные сны. Они не причиняли неудобств, но зачем-то же были нужны? Очевидно, не для защиты. Не для нападения. Значит, для третьего, что важно всякой живой твари, — для продолжения рода с себе подобными. Должно быть, сейчас шипы растопырились, будто крючья, не позволяя им расцепиться. 

— Тише, тише, — шептал Дик то ли Рокэ, то ли себе. 

Он осторожно надавил Рокэ на плечи, и тот лег на простыни раскрасневшейся, будто маков цвет, щекой. Задышал прерывисто, пережидая остаточные волны удовольствия. Разморенный. Прекрасный. Больше не пахший болезнью. Только собой и им. Его волосы спутались, слиплись прядями от пота, слюны Дика и их крови, губы пересохли, зато пропали тени у глаз. Лихорадка ушла вместе с телесными жидкостями, с последним криком, оставив Рокэ, потрепанного, истерзанного, как вынесенный волнами на берег обломок корабля. 

Зверь смежил веки, сыто мурлыча. Дик приподнялся на локтях, заметил у Рокэ кровавый потек на шее и принялся зализывать укус. Свою метку. Раны от человеческого оружия на кошачьих детях заживали быстро и почти без следов, но шрам от этой останется на всю жизнь. Хорошо, он спрятан от досужего взгляда под волосами.

***

Когда возбуждение унялось, Дик медленно сел на пятки, хотя все в нем противилось тому, что они с Рокэ — больше не одно целое. Голова кружилась. Его шатало как от кувшина «Дурной слезы». Интересно, сколько часов назад они заперлись? Солнечная лужа на полу перетекла к камину и из бело-золотой стала золотой с примесью рыжины — значит, близится вечер? Ох, о чем он только думает. Дик накинул на задремавшего Рокэ угол покрывала и, готовый к худшему, опустил взгляд себе между ног.

Что же... по крайней мере, крови не было — лишь мутная, быстро сохнущая влага, в которой семя смешалось с внутренним секретом его кошки. Значит, он не навредил Рокэ. Но загнутые назад шипы, которые венчиком окаймляли розовую, мокро поблескивающую головку, выглядели как не приснится и в кошмаре. Дик оттянул кожу вниз, чтобы спрятать их. Подумать только — он засунул этот чудовищный отросток в живое существо... Немыслимо! 

Дик смахнул с колена приставший клочок черной шерсти, фыркнул, а потом тихо рассмеялся. Не он первый, раз уж роды Повелителей Скал, Ветра, Волн и Молний еще не прервались. Так ли велика была опасность? Если их создали, чтобы подходить друг другу, как половинки разрезанного надвое яблока, то, вероятно, и об этом природа тоже позаботилась? Святого Алана на иконах изображали обычным человеком, без кошачьих ушей, без хвоста, и матушка говорила, что Создатель в своей безграничной милости очистил его от демонских признаков. Но в Дике святости не набралось бы и на медяк, так что он намеревался грешить и дальше — с Рокэ, пока смерть не найдет их под одним одеялом, сплетенных в клубок, невозможно счастливых, и не удалится, смутившись. 

Он осторожно спустился с кровати, опасаясь, что ноги его подведут. Добрался до низкого столика, где давно остыл недоеденный завтрак, отпил из графина и поморщился, когда подкисленная вода защипала язык. Нужно напоить Рокэ. Дик наполнил кубок и вернулся в постель. 

— Монсеньор, я принес вам воды. 

Рокэ не повел даже ухом. Как ни жаль было его будить, Дик опустил ладонь на теплый лоб, зачесал пальцами налипшие волосы. 

— Монсеньор? 

Рокэ приподнялся с тяжелым вздохом, не открывая глаз, и Дик поднес край кубка к его рту. Хрусталь стукнул о зубы. Утолять жажду, лежа на животе и выгнув шею, наверняка было неудобно, вдобавок часть воды стекала струйками по подбородку, но Рокэ пил жадно, точно за день ему и росинки в рот не попало. 

— Еще? 

Он шевельнул губами, и Дик воспринял это как «Да». Теперь Рокэ пил медленнее, впрок, а когда воды осталось на донышке, отвернулся и уронил голову на постель. «Заснул», — решил Дик. И потому сиплый голос, раздавшийся за спиной, заставил Дика вздрогнуть. 

— Я не связан, а вы не Хуан. Какой сейчас день? 

— Тот же самый, — пробормотал Дик. Со стуком поставил кубок на столешницу. 

Под ложечкой засосало от дурного предчувствия. Не помнит, о чем они говорили, как шли сюда вместе... А если решит, что его слабостью просто воспользовались? 

За спиной было тихо. Обернувшись, Дик посмотрел на Рокэ — очертания ног под покрывалом, полукруг свернувшегося хвоста, следы укусов на плечах, сомкнутые веки и дорожки от воды на подбородке. Даже позы не переменил. Но на лице вместо истомы сна читалась сосредоточенность, будто он что-то обдумывал или прислушивался к себе. Чтобы сразу развеять все недомолвки, Дик сел рядом, взял его за руку поверх застарелых следов от пут, завел ее за голову и накрыл пальцами метку. Кровь на ранке уже запеклась, но не побурела. От нее еще пахло железом. Рокэ ощупал укус, а потом, вдруг ослабев, позволил руке соскользнуть на перину. 

— Все получилось, — констатировал он лишенным жизни голосом. 

«А разве не этого вы хотели?!» — чуть было не закричал Дик, но сдержался. Рокэ помнил, как они очутились здесь, и, похоже, находил в воспоминаниях мало приятного. Значит, верно Дик колебался? Верно медлил? Создатель! Если бы повернуть время вспять, он сам велел бы себя привязать, запереть в клетке со львами или приковать одной цепью к отпетым мерзавцам — лишь бы его преступление осталось в будущем, которое никогда не настанет. От напряжения и чувства, что он совершил непоправимое, замутило. Тело обдало липким холодом. Зверь хотел лежать рядом со своей парой, нежиться в его тепле, вылизывать где придется, чтобы их запахи перемешались, и то, что они сейчас были разделены, злило его до тихого, зарождающегося в горле рыка. 

— К-как вы себя чувствуете? — спросил Дик, полагая, что вместо ответа ему молча укажут на дверь. 

— Как будто меня убили, но не до конца, — проворчал Рокэ. И открыл глаза, посмотрел снизу вверх пронзительным ясным взглядом. — Успокойтесь, Ричард. Мне гораздо лучше, чем обычно бывает после... этого. 

Дик попытался изобразить улыбку, но лицо плохо ему подчинялось. 

— А вы, как я заметил, бодры и веселы? — продолжил Рокэ недовольно. — Тогда помогите подняться. Мне... холодно без вас. 

Как смертник, который слышит на эшафоте: «Милую», Дик сперва не поверил ушам. Моргнул раз, другой — и виденная сотню раз комната заново расцвела бронзой, розово-серым мрамором, серебром, благородным дубом, алебастром и обсидианом, белизной, синевой и чернью тканей. В воздух вернулись ароматы: цвет акации и полынная отдушка, воск, смолистый лак, лимон, мясо и виноград. За окном опять заворковали голуби. Ощущений было так много, что Дик испугался — не выдержит, упадет под их валом. Он вдохнул полной грудью и замер, смакуя главный, главенствующий запах — Рокэ и их животного соития. 

Рокэ оперся о локти и сразу же ткнулся в перину лбом, как младенец, для которого даже собственная голова была слишком тяжела. Дик взбил две большие подушки, подпихнул под спину и притянул его. Уложил на себя. Рокэ свесил ноги (и хвост Дика свился на его коленях петлей), заворочался, устраиваясь поудобнее: изгибом ко впадине, к выпуклости мягким. Надавил боком на невозбужденный член, и в паху затеплилось желание. Дик не заметил, как стал гладить его — благоговейно касался остроконечных ушей, зарывался пальцами в волосы, проводил по плечам и лопаткам, минуя укусы. На пояснице с пушистым пятном, хвосте и ягодицах вжимал ладонь, будто желал лучше прочувствовать, и Рокэ млел под лаской, растекаясь по нему талым маслом. «Мой, мой, мой»... 

— Все кошмары позади, — сказал Дик, потому что ему до невозможности захотелось что-то сказать. 

Рокэ фыркнул. По шее Дика пробежала волна теплого воздуха. 

— Ну нет. Главный кошмар только начинается. 

— Все будет хорошо, — убежденно сказал Дик. — Я разделю с вами тяготы, насколько возможно. Вы не останетесь с этим один на один. 

— Иногда вдвоем справляться с трудностями даже сложнее. Приходится не просто следить за собой, а еще и за тем, кто назвался тебе помощником. 

— Со мной вам не будет сложно. Обещаю. 

— Это вы сейчас так говорите. 

Ладони Дика замерли на пояснице Рокэ. Хотелось возразить: «С чего вы взяли, что я изменюсь?». Нет, если он начнет спорить и кипятиться, то Рокэ лишь пуще уверится в своей правоте. Нужно другое. Он опустил взгляд, и на ум сами собой пришли уже произнесенные сегодня слова: 

— Я люблю вас. Я ваш слуга. Ваша тень. Прах у ваших ног. 

— Перестань, — Рокэ вскинулся, упер руку в плечо Дика, на котором до того лежал. Откуда только силы взялись? — Ты обезоруживаешь... 

— Но зачем вам оружие, — спросил Дик, глядя ему в глаза, — против меня? 

— Против всех, — поправил его Рокэ. 

— И против себя тоже? 

— Когда я себе враг, да. 

Рокэ застыл, напряженный, сощуренный, готовый чуть что оттолкнуться и откатиться в сторону. Но мышцы под кожей подрагивали — лихорадка и противление эструсу не прошли бесследно. Дик мягко боднул его в лоб, потерся носом. 

— Пусть будет против других. Но не против меня и не против вас. 

— Вы не волшебник. А я не жертва ваших заклятий. То, что возводилось по камешку двадцать лет, в одночасье не рухнет. 

Голос Рокэ отдавал сожалением. Его поза стала расслабленнее — пока не уложил голову обратно, но прислонился к груди Дика. Пришлось надавить ему на спину, укладывая. Незачем зря тратить силы, говорить можно и так. 

— Вы думаете, я стану вам обузой? Хотите справляться дальше без меня? — Дик тщательно следил за тем, чтобы говорить ровно. 

— Нет, — Рокэ улыбнулся. — Я предлагаю вам быть со мной, если вас не отпугивают мои недостатки и странности. Мы станем... пускай будет — союзниками. И каждый получит свою выгоду от этого союза. 

— Мне не нужна никакая выгода! — возмутился Дик. — Я не... — он ощутил, что мучительно краснеет, отвел взгляд. На языке вертелось непристойное слово, но он не мог его произнести: — Я не продаюсь! 

— Не продаетесь. Просто сочиняете любовные баллады на ходу, — Рокэ похлопал его по плечу кончиками пальцев. — Пусть вашей выгодой станет право жить со мной, как со своей парой. Вы ведь этого хотите? 

Неужели больше не будет ночных драк и холодности? О, конечно же он этого хотел. 

— Да. И еще... 

— Еще? Ну-ну, мне любопытно. 

Дик смутился под его взглядом, но решительно посмотрел в ответ. 

— Право ухаживать за вами. Добиваться вас. 

— Не на публике, — отрезал Рокэ. 

— Как скажете. 

— И если я что-то сочту неприемлемым, вы это прекратите. 

— Да. 

— Годится. Что-нибудь еще? 

Как Рокэ ставил условия — обнаженный, до крайности вымотанный, разлегшись на том, кто недавно обладал им в самом земном смысле этого слова, — было достойно восхищения. Несгибаемая воля спасала его там, где иных бы парализовала неловкость. Дик на секунду представил, как вел бы себя на его месте — когда очнулся и понял, что в умственном помрачении умолял взять себя... Нет, он точно свел бы счеты с жизнью. В груди защемило от нежности, и Дик обнял Рокэ: спасибо, спасибо, что ты сильнее меня. Тот вскинул тонкие брови, но не спросил, в чем дело. 

— Больше ничего не приходит в голову, — сказал Дик. 

— Тогда моя очередь. Надеюсь, что о сути наших отношений, обо мне и моем состоянии, если у нас все-таки получилось, нельзя сообщать посторонним, вы понимаете? — Дик кивнул, и Рокэ продолжил: — На людях, кроме самых приближенных слуг, вы будете оказывать мне почтение, как своему господину. Любые вольности — только за закрытыми дверями или там, где нас не смогут увидеть. Это тоже понятно? Нечего хмуриться, Ричард. Я ставлю это условие, не потому что стыжусь вас, как вы наверняка вообразили. 

— А почему же? 

— Моя должность предполагает уважение и беспрекословное подчинение, — с нажимом произнес Рокэ. — Думаю, вы понимаете, что слухи о том, где и как вы мне засадили, будут мало этому способствовать. 

От вульгарности в его устах Дика передернуло. 

— Вы правы, — неохотно признал он. — Но генерал Лэкдеми и так все поймет. И остальные, кто чувствует запахи, тоже. 

— Эмиль не станет болтать обо мне. А остальные... Они же боятся и ненавидят меня. Кто их послушает, если мы с вами не будем давать пищи для сплетен? 

Дик не нашел, что возразить, и потому просто кивнул, задев щекой пушок на ухе Рокэ. Замер, не дыша, и заулыбался как дурак. 

— Ну и довольно об этом, — деловитый тон Рокэ смягчился, ухо дрогнуло от неосторожного выдоха. — Чтобы расквитаться за будущие ухаживания, я оговариваю право дарить вам подарки, сколь угодно дорогие, и не слышать в ответ «Я не продаюсь», «Как вы смеете» и такое прочее. 

Дик издал смешок. 

— И с чего вы только взяли, что метка превратит вас в безмозглую куклу. Скорее уж — в буквоеда-стряпчего. 

— Я видел одну пару, — отозвался Рокэ с неожиданной серьезностью. — Южане. Вы их не знаете. В ней один подчиняется другому бесприкословно и не мыслит для себя большего счастья. Наблюдать за этим... невыносимо. 

Он поежился, и ощущать движение мышц всем телом — будто лужица живой ртути перетекла туда-сюда — было завораживающе приятно. Дик обнял его, накрыл ладонью шею сзади, притягивая ближе, прошептал в самое ухо: 

— Тогда первый мой приказ: прекратите выколачивать из меня душу на тренировках. 

— Чтобы вы совсем обленились? — возмутился Рокэ. 

— Я не ленюсь, а прошу пощады. 

— Никакой пощады не будет. Считайте, что вам не повезло с учителем. 

Дик широко улыбнулся, поцеловал покрытую мягким пушком кожу ниже уха. 

— Пожалуйста. 

— Разве что... — Дик слышал в голосе Рокэ ответную улыбку, — разве что вы начнете засыпать на ходу, и в этом будет моя вина. Только тогда, может быть... Но вам придется очень постараться. А в остальных случаях — пощады не ждите. 

— Что же. Видно, я обречен научиться фехтовать лучше вас? 

Рокэ пожал плечами и усмехнулся. Поерзал, укладываясь поудобнее, и дремавшее внутри Дика желание растеклось по жилам. Оно было спокойным — не штормовые валы, которые обрушиваются на скалы, а прибой в тихой бухте. Закололо потребностью прикасаться подушечки пальцев, защекотало нерастраченной энергией ноги — толкать себя вверх. Дик крепче прижал к себе Рокэ: смотри, что ты натворил, смотри, что у меня есть для тебя. Тот задышал глубже, быстрее, и его хвост изогнулся: мне нравится. 

Их поцелуй вышел ленивым и нежным, когда губы находят губы, приоткрываются, чтобы выпустить кончик языка или вобрать чужой. Когда от неспешных прикосновений что-то медленно плавится в животе, пульс нарастает, и прекратить попросту невозможно. Дику казалось, что он уже привык к запаху Рокэ. Что эти знакомо-незнакомые нотки, разлитое в воздухе обещание тепла, безмолвное «Нет роднее меня на свете» перестали его будоражить. Но запах сделался острее, насыщеннее, и зверь раздул ноздри, нападая на след. Хвост Рокэ щекотно порхнул над бедром Дика (погладил старый синяк), спина напряглась под его ладонями, и Рокэ с беззвучным стоном запрокинул голову. Тот самый стон кошки — просьба, согласие — Дик угадал его по трепету горла, по поволоке в глазах. Он подхватил Рокэ под ягодицы, чтобы притиснуть плотнее, впечатать в себя, и ощутил, как между ними мокро от внутреннего секрета. 

— Зря я решил, что все кончилось, — выдохнул Рокэ. — Но ничего, Ричард, не беспокойтесь, сейчас-то я точно достаточно вменяем, чтобы потерпеть. 

Дик ничего не успел сказать, только открыл рот, и смотревший на него Рокэ рассмеялся. 

— Ваше выражение лица просто бесценно, — он улыбнулся уголком губ. — Мне хотелось бы продолжить так, лежа на вас, но, боюсь, двигаться самому — пока не по мне. 

— Перевернитесь, — хрипло сказал Дик. 

— А вы? 

— А я сделаю все за вас. 

Рокэ с сомнением хмыкнул и подчинился. Дик уложил его спиной себе на грудь, согнул ноги в коленях, и Рокэ обхватил их лодыжками, бедрами, заскользив мокрым и горячим по изнывающему члену. Его волосы разметались и были повсюду: на подушке, щеке Дика, шее, груди и ключицах, лезли в нос, точно они хотели покрыть, присвоить все, до чего дотягивались. Дик пригнулся к выставленной шее, обозначил первый — в череде многих — укус. След зубов побелел, быстро налился краснотой, как заполняется водой след зверя на топкой почве. Зашипев, Рокэ впился ногтями в его бока, будто пришпорил коня, и Дик ощутил, как сжимаются его ягодицы, стремясь удержать то, чего пока не было. 

— Полагаюсь на ваше слово, Ричард. И упаси Создатель вас устать раньше времени, — сказал Рокэ сдавленно, направляя его в себя. 

Принимая вызов, Дик уперся плечами в подушки и выгнулся навстречу ему. Устанет? Еще чего. У них впереди три дня. И месяц. И целая жизнь. И будь он проклят, если когда-нибудь устанет от всего этого. 

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912498" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/G9J31PD/2-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
